Trucizna
by Panhomarek
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak pewien Mistrz Eliksirów z miłości, próbował otruć swojego ucznia.


„ Trucizna " – by panhomarek.

1.

- Harry, sądzę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić. – Hermiona niepewnie spoglądała na dziwną zawartość kociołka.  
>- Oh, nie wymiękaj teraz, Hermi! – Harry był zdeterminowany. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej szaty pustą buteleczkę i powoli oraz ostrożnie przelał do niej płyn z kociołka.<br>- Hej, stary… Jesteś w stu procentach pewien, że Snape uwarzył truciznę na Dumbledora? – Zapytał z powagą Ron, stojący na czatach u wejścia do prywatnych komnat Severusa Snape`a. Żadne z nich wolało nie wiedzieć, co się z nimi stanie, jeśli zostaną nakryci. Harry przypuszczał, że już wolałby zmierzyć się z Voldemortem.  
>- Oczywiście! – Niemal wykrzyknął Harry. Prędko zakręcił buteleczkę i schował do kieszeni. – Jeszcze dzisiaj poproszę Remusa o sprawdzenie tego… A teraz, Hermiono – Harry spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę i skinął jej głową.<br>Granger wyjęła ze swojej torby mugolski aparat i sfotografowała kociołek.  
>- Będziemy mieli dowód, że Snape uwarzył truciznę – powiedział stanowczo Harry, po czym spojrzał z nienawiścią na kociołek. W czerwono-pomarańczowej miksturze wirowały białe, dziwne płatki. I chociaż pachniało dziwnie znajomo, Harry wiedział, że to musi być trucizna.<br>- Zbierajmy się stąd jak najszybciej! – Zadecydował nieco zestresowany Ron. Rzucił w stronę przyjaciół pelerynę niewidkę. Z trudem zmieścili się pod nią całą trójką.

Harry jeszcze tego wieczoru wysłał list do Remusa, załączając do niego, szczelnie opakowaną truciznę.  
>Razem z Ronem i Hermioną czekali w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Remus, jeśli tylko dostał list w całości, powinien zjawić się jak najszybciej.<br>- Myślicie, że coś go zatrzymało? – Zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona. Nie od dzisiaj było wiadomo, że członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wysyłani są na niebezpieczne misje.  
>- Harry wysłał sowę kilka godzin temu, pewnie jeszcze nie dostarczyła przesyłki…<br>- Oh, daj spokój Ron! To była sowa EXPRESOWA! – Napuszyła się Hermiona.  
>W tym właśnie momencie portret Grubej Damy otworzył przejście do pokoju wspólnego. Trzy głowy momentalnie obróciły się w stronę wejścia. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin i ku przerażeniu Gryfonów, również Snape weszli do środka. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na bardzo złego i Hermiona przypuszczała, że dowiedział się już o ich małym włamaniu. Ron przełknął ślinę, ale Harry trzymał się dzielnie. Spojrzał hardo na Snape`a.<br>- Harry, mój drogi… Chciałbym, żebyś wyja…  
>- On chce pana otruć, profesorze! – Wykrzyknął naraz Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Wymierzył palcem w stronę Snape`a. Jednak ten uniósł jedynie brew, spoglądając sceptycznie na Złotego Chłopca.<br>- Ależ skąd ten pomysł? – Zapytał Remus, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na swoich byłych uczniów. – Jestem pewien, że Severus nie otrułby nikogo z nas.  
>- Ale on przygotowywał ten eliksir! – Ron poczuł się do obrony własnego przyjaciela. – Hermiono, powiedz!<br>Dorośli spojrzeli wyczekująco na pannę Granger. Ta, ze zdenerwowania chwyciła się swojej szaty i zaczęła miętosić ją w rękach.  
>- Czytałam ostatnio w książce – prychnięcie Severusa – o składnikach do Mikstury Śmierci. Potem, kiedy przechodziliśmy obok gabinetu Sna… Profesora Snape`a zobaczyliśmy jak szybko wybiega, klnąc pod nosem. Rękę miał czerwoną, zupełnie jakby oblał się przypadkowo Miksturą Śmierci, sam pan wie, profesorze Dumbledore, jak ona działa…<br>Dumbledore posłał Severusowi nieco zdziwione spojrzenie.  
>- Severusie?<br>Snape prychnął niezadowolony, że musi się tłumaczyć.  
>- Moja sowa wleciała do salonu niosąc wiadomości z frontu. Przy okazji wylała miskę z wrzącą zupą. W mojej łazience od dwóch dni nie ma bieżącej wody za sprawą – tutaj spojrzał wściekle na Rona – niejakich bliźniaków Weasley. Dlatego musiałem iść do tej w lochach.<br>Albus wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z takiego wytłumaczenia, podobnie jak Lupin. Jedynie Harry, Hermiona i Ron nie dowierzali swojemu profesorowi.  
>- To nie mogła być zupa! – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – Jestem pewna, że to była Mikstura Śmierci! Zostawia na ciele czerwony ślad, który zjada ofiarę dopóki nie zostanie zniwelowana poprzez…<br>- Poprzez pocałunek – wciął się Snape. Potem pokazał jej obie swoje ręce. – Cóż, panno Granger, albo zaryzykujesz stwierdzenie, że całowałem się dzisiejszego dnia, albo dasz za wygraną.  
>Hermiona zmieszała się odrobinę i opuściła głowę. Remus natomiast zaśmiał się cicho.<br>- I o co był ten cały raban? – Zapytał Harrego, który patrzył to na Hermionę, to na Dumbledora, to na Snape`a.  
>- Nie wierzę, że to zupa! To nie może być cholerna zupa! – Bronił się zaciekle Harry, mimo, że nawet Ron przestał być pewny co do słuszności jego słów. – Snape jest zdrajcą pracującym dla…<br>- Czarnego Pana, owszem – odpowiedział ostro Severus. Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na niego. – I powiem ci w sekrecie, Potter, że moje zupy całkiem mu smakują!  
>Po czym, powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie. Jego szaty falowały, kiedy wściekły opuszczał pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.<p>

Snape jak oszalały wpadł do swoich komnat. I tylko cudem utrzymywał swoje nerwy na wodzy, na tyle, by nie zniszczyć sobie mieszkania. Szybko podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na duży słoik pełen zupy pomidorowej z odrazą. Do słoika przyczepiona była niewielka karteczka, ze starannie wykaligrafowanym napisem.

_Dla Harrego Pottera, z wyrazami miłości. _

Bez wahania odesłał zupę w niebyt, szybkim zaklęciem.

2.

Tym razem Harry był pewien, że się nie pomylił. Snape knuł coś bardzo niedobrego, a on o tym wiedział! Obserwował uważnie Mistrza Eliksirów podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali. Niemalże nie spuszczał z niego oczu.  
>- Harry! Harry na Merilna! – Syknął cicho Ron, kłując go łokciem w żebra. – Nie gap się na Snape`a tak otwarcie!<br>Harry, wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał szybko na swojego przyjaciela. Ron przez chwilę miał taką minę, jakby chciał go uderzyć. Natomiast Hermiona prychnęła, złowrogo spoglądając na obu chłopców. Wściekała się o aferę sprzed tygodnia. Ron i Harry nie bardzo wiedzieli, czy chodzi o jej urażoną przez porażkę dumę, minus dwadzieścia punktów za włamanie się do prywatnych komnat Snape`a, czy może o szlaban, na którym musiała razem z nimi pomagać w gotowaniu obiadu. Zupy pomidorowej.  
>- Proszę cię Harry, przestań podejrzewać Snape`a o sabotaż! – Warknęła i widać było jak bardzo jest zła. – To, że Snape wygląda jak wygląda i zachowuje się tak, jak się zachowuje…<br>- Masz na myśli, że jest skończonym draniem? – Wciął się Ron, krzywiąc się przy tym okropnie. Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
>- Ale tym razem to MUSI być prawda! – Naciskał Harry, znów przenosząc wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape jadł w spokoju obiad, co jakiś czas przeglądając popołudniowe wydanie „Proroka Codziennego". Tak, jak codziennie.<br>Przez chwilę Ron i Hermiona również spoglądali na profesora Snape`a. Kiedy nie dopatrzyli się żadnej, nawet najmniejszej anomalii, znów zwrócili się do Harrego.  
>- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytała zirytowana Hermiona.<br>- Właśnie, Harry? Przecież ten dupek zachowuje się tak, jak zwykle…  
>- Ron!<br>Harry westchnął, rozdrażniony brakiem zrozumienia u przyjaciół. Kto jak kto, ale oni powinni to dostrzegać! Pochylił się nad stołem, w stronę Hermiony, a Ron razem z nim.  
>- Słuchajcie – wyszeptał, poddenerwowanym głosem. – Jak wy możecie tego nie zauważać? Snape cały czas dziwnie na mnie patrzy! Inaczej, niż normalnie, a potem, za każdym razem rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenia Dumbledorowi!<br>Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Potem znów słuchali Harrego.  
>- Snape ukrywa coś przed Dumbledorem – ciągnął dalej. – Po zajęciach z Eliksirów, kiedy odrabiałem swój szlaban, widziałem to. Kiedy tylko dyrektor wszedł do klasy, szybko pochował jakieś notatki do kieszeni swojej szaty! I próbował zbyć Dumbledora jak najszybciej! Zupełnie jakby został nakryty na gorącym uczynku, rozumiecie? Do tego wcześniej, cały czas TAK na mnie spoglądał…<br>- JAK Harry? – Zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc czoło jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. Harry na moment zamilkł, myśląc nad odpowiedzią.  
>- Tak, jakby za chwilę miał się na mnie rzucić.<br>- O stary! A jak on planuje otruć ciebie, a nie Dumbledora!  
>Tym razem to Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na Rona. Twarze całej trójki pobladły w przerażeniu.<br>- To by się zgadzało Harry! – Wyszeptała ze zgrozą Hermiona. – Snape próbuje ukrywać to wszystko przed dyrektorem, a ciebie trzyma blisko siebie! Chce wykorzystać każdą szansę!  
>- Jeśli zaproponuje ci coś do picia, uciekaj! – Mruknął ze śmiertelną powagą Ron.<br>Harry ponownie spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Jednak miejsce Snape`a było już puste.

Severus westchnął cicho, spoglądając wątpliwie na swój kociołek. W jednej ręce trzymał otwartą książkę, a w drugiej chochelkę. Minę miał męczennika, ale jednak nie dawał za wygraną.  
>Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie, a wkrótce po tym, do jego komnat wszedł Remus.<br>- Co TY tutaj jeszcze robisz? – Zapytał jadowicie Severus, posyłając wilkołakowi mordercze spojrzenie. Przyzwyczajony już do tego Lupin, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
>- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak ci idzie zdobywanie serca Harrego – odpowiedział, prosto z mostu. Swoimi słowami skutecznie wytrącił Snape`a z równowagi. Severus zachłysnął się wciąganym przez nos powietrzem i dobrą chwilę musiał dochodzić do siebie.<br>- S-skąd o tym wiesz! – Warknął, spoglądając wściekle na Remusa. Ten wzruszył ramionami, a wyglądał przy tym na zadowolonego z siebie.  
>- Nie trudno było zauważyć – odparł, zaglądając z zaciekawieniem do kociołka Severusa. – Ugotowałeś całkiem smaczną pomidorową. To zadziwiające, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat tę zupę. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z rozmową Syriusza i Harrego na temat jedzenia Molly, zaraz po zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa?<br>Severus wiedząc, że wilkołak wygrał, zamachnął się porządnie chochelką.  
>- Wynoś mi się z mojego salonu!<p>

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem, Harry musiał udać się na szlaban. Na jego szczęście, już ostatni. Na nieszczęście, znów z profesorem Snape`m. Hermiona i Ron posłali mu pokrzepiające spojrzenia i sami oddalili się by wykonać swoją część kary.  
>- Spóźniony, panie Potter. – Chłodny głos Snape`a powitał Harrego zaraz po wejściu do klasy. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Snape`a. Siedział za swoim biurkiem i również bacznie go obserwował. Znów, TYM wzrokiem.<br>- Przepraszam, profesorze – mruknął Harry zupełnie bez przekonania. Snape skrzywił się tylko okrutnie, a potem zagonił go do czyszczenia kociołków pierwszoklasistów. Oczywiście, bez użycia różdżki.  
>Przez cały szlaban, Harry czuł na sobie TEN wzrok. Czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, ze świadomością, że parszywy profesor w każdej chwili może rzucić mu się do gardła. Co prawda, nie sądził by Snape posunął się aż do tego, ale z drugiej strony, kto go tam wie?<br>Po dwóch godzinach jego ręce lepiły się od brudu, ale kociołki były czyste na tyle, by Snape puścił go wolno. Wszedł więc do łazienki, a potem, kiedy sięgał po swoją torbę, wydała mu się cięższa niż poprzednio.

- Podrzucił ci to! – Hermiona z przerażeniem spojrzała na Harrego.  
>- Nie było tego w mojej torbie, zanim poszedłem na szlaban! To dlatego, wydawało mi się, że jest cięższa!<br>Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli w kącie pokoju wspólnego, daleko od ciekawskich uszu reszty Gryfonów. Przed nimi, na małym taboreciku spoczywał duży słoik z bordową zawartością. Owinięty papierem prezentowym, z małą wiadomością zaadresowaną do Harrego Pottera. Zawierała tylko jedną informację : _Od S.S.  
><em> - Wygląda podejrzanie – stwierdził Ron, siedzący najbliżej słoika. – Myślicie, że to jakaś nowa trucizna?  
>- Może to kolejna zupa? Wygląda trochę jak barszcz… - Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę, próbując przypomnieć sobie o wszystkich truciznach, o jakich kiedykolwiek czytala.<br>- No nie wiem, Miona – mruknął Harry.  
>- … albo jak Trucizna Eleonory! – Wyszeptała ze strachem Hermiona. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.<br>- Trucizna Eleo… kogo? – Zapytał Ron, zbierając przy tym od Hermiony pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Harry też nie wiedział, co to za trucizna, ale wolał się nie przyznawać. Czekał tylko, aż Hermiona ich oświeci.  
>- Trucizna Eleonory uszkadza żołądek i drogi oddechowe tego, kto ją spożyje. Eleonora pierwsza ją uwarzyła. Po to, żeby zabić swoją największą rywalkę, Syntię – pokrótce, streściła Hermiona. – To okropne! To coś w słoiku, musi być Trucizną Eleonory! Wygląda dokładnie tak samo!<br>Harry wstał gwałtownie od stołu, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich Gryfonów.  
>- Dosyć tego! – Wykrzyknął. – Idziemy do dyrektora!<p>

Dumbledore, Lupin i Snape znów spoglądali na trzech uczniów Gryffindoru. Tym razem w gabinecie dyrektora. Na biurku stał słoik z bordową zwartością, jeszcze nie otwierany. Kiedy tylko Snape go spostrzegł, pobladł, co wyraźnie ucieszyło Harrego.  
>- Widzi pan, panie dyrektorze! – Zwołał z zadowoleniem, wskazując palcem na słoik. – To jest dowód na to, że Snape uwarzył truciznę!<br>- Profesor Snape, jeśli łaska – odburknął urażony Severus, chociaż jego mina nadal pozostawała nieciekawa.  
>- To, profesorze Dumbledore – zaczęła Hermiona, przejmując pałeczkę. – Jest Trucizna Eleonory!<br>Severus parsknął szyderczo, kręcąc głową. Remus uważnie obserwował całą sytuację, jednak Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wilkołak kryje uśmiech.  
>- Nonsesn! – Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape`a. – Severusie, uwarzyłeś truciznę?<br>- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł twardo, przy czym posłał surowe spojrzenie swoim uczniom.  
>- On kłamie! – Tym razem zerwał się Ron. – Chce otruć Harrego!<br>- Otruć! – Parsknął, najwyraźniej urażony do białego, Mistrz Eliksirów. Remus spróbował nieudolnie stłumić śmiech. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zapytał go, o powód do śmiechu, Ron wszystkich zaskoczył. Chwycił słoik, zerwał z niego ozdobną folię i odkręcił.  
>- Hermiona powiedziała jak działa ta trucizna, ale jest na nią odtrudka! – Powiedział, dumnie prostując pierś. – Mamy ją ze sobą!<br>Severus zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi. Jedyna odtrutka na Truciznę Eleonory mogła znajdować się tylko i wyłącznie w jego magazynie.  
>- To tylko barszcz, głupi dzieciaku! – Severus chciał zbliżyć się do Rona, ale ten cofnął się o kilka kroków. – Po za tym, znów włamaliście się do moich komnat!<br>- Udowodnię, że to trucizna! – Wykrzyczał Ron, przykładając słoik do ust. Hermiona krzyknęła przerażona i rzuciła się do swojej torby, po odtrutkę.  
>- Ron nie! Pozwól mi…!<br>Ale było już za późno. Ron wypił duszkiem kilka łyków. Potem zgiął się w pół, pawie upuszczając słoik. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli, łącznie z Remusem, któremu już nie było do śmiechu. Hermiona podbiegła do Rona by go przytrzymać.  
>- O Merlinie! Ron proszę trzymaj się! – Mówiła gorączkowo, próbując otworzyć buteleczkę.<br>- Jasna cholera! – Wychrypiał Ron, krztusząc się. – To jest najohydniejszy barszcz jaki kiedykolwiek piłem!  
>W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Lupin ryknął nieopanowanym śmiechem, a twarz profesora Snape`a stała się czerwona z gniewu. Dziurki w jego nosie, zdawały się być dwa razy szersze niż normalnie, a oczy ciskały gromy. Nie odezwał się. Zamiast tego wymaszerował z gabinetu dyrektora trzaskając drzwiami.<p>

3.

Severus z furią w oczach wylał resztki swojego barszczu do toalety. Minę miał zaciętą i zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi, że ktoś właśnie wszedł do jego kwater. Dopóki, rzecz jasna, nie został zaskoczony we własnej łazience.  
>- Kto do diabła…! – Warknął, odwracając się w stronę nieproszonego gościa. Okazał się nim być sam Dumbledore. Widocznie czymś rozbawiony. Severus powinien pomyśleć o lepszych zabezpieczeniach.<br>- Severusie, pozwól na słówko.  
>Snape z ciężkim sercem odłożył kociołek na podłogę, po czym ruszył za dyrektorem do własnego salonu. Wiedział, co się święci. Na pewno, ten parszywy wilkołak wygadał wszystko Dumbledorowi, a ten wywali go z pracy! Przecież nauczyciel nie może romansować ze swoim uczniem… To by było nieetyczne.<br>- Może cytrynowego dropsa? – Zapytał uprzejmie starzec, wyciągając w kierunku Severusa paczkę z cukierkami. Po jego skwaszonej minie, domyślił się odpowiedzi.  
>- O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, Albusie? – Severus wydał się nagle bardzo zmęczonym i nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem. Co oczywiście, nie umknęło bystrym oczom, schowanym za okularami-połówkami.<br>- Cóż… Remus wyjaśnił mi kilka rzeczy – zaczął dyrektor sympatycznym tonem. Snape mógł wtedy przyrzec, że zabije wilkołaka. GOŁYMI RĘKAMI.  
>- Ah, więc o to chodzi. Spakuję swoje rzeczy i jutro rano już mnie tutaj nie będzie. Więc jeśli…<br>- Severusie! Co ty wygadujesz? – Przerwał mu zaskoczony dyrektor. W jego oczach migotały iskierki rozbawienia, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Snape`a.  
>- Nie udawaj głupca, wiem, że nim nie jesteś! To oczywiste, że nauczyciel nie powinien żywić TEGO rodzaju uczuć do swojego ucznia! – Severus wiedział, że sam siebie pogrąża. Ale nie mógł przestać, chociaż nie za bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Jakaś część jego duszy stwierdziła, że pozostanie wierna zasadom.<br>Dyrektor ku jego zaskoczeniu, zaśmiał się dobrodusznie.  
>- Severusie, skoro trzymałem w Hogwarcie wilkołaka to jeden zakochany Mistrz Eliksirów nie powinien stanowić problemu – uśmiechnął się do zdziwionego Snape`a. – Oczywiście, o ile nie będzie próbował go otruć.<br>- Ależ…! Ughry! – Snape spojrzał na dyrektora z wściekłością, a jego twarz znów stawała się nieznośnie czerwona. Ta zniewaga…!  
>- Ale powiem ci, Severusie, że Harry najbardziej na świecie lubi rosół z kury.<p>

Harry po kolejnym treningu złapał grypę. Albo raczej, to ona złapała jego i za nic nie chciała się puścić. Jesienna pogoda, deszcze i chłód były niezbyt sprzyjającymi warunkami. Jednak Harry nigdy wcześniej nie chorował tak paskudnie. W dodatku, pół Hogwartu również leżało w swoich łóżkach, pod kołdrami i kocami. Jakaś dziwna epidemia, zdaniem paskudnego Malfoya, dopadła prawie każdego. Eliksirów już dawno zaczynało brakować, więc postanowiono leczyć się starymi, mugolskimi metodami.  
>- Harry, idę po herbatę do Zgredka, okej? Wezmę też dla ciebie – wychrypiał Ron, ubrany w dwa swetry i z gardłem owiniętym szalikiem. Harry pokiwał tylko głową, niezdolny do innej odpowiedzi. Jego własne gardło odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Neville i Dean spali w najlepsze, a Seamus jako jedyny nie dotknięty chorobą, został chwilowo przeniesiony do innego pokoju. Ron wyszedł i głowa Harrego z powrotem opadła na miękką poduszkę. Jednak już po chwili, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Harry, zaskoczony, zaczął kasłać.<br>- No proszę… - Profesor Snape trzymając w rękach talerz do zup, przekroczył próg jego dormitorium. Drzwi zamknęły się poprzez zaklęcie. – Sławnego pana Pottera grypa nie oszczędziła?  
>Harry spojrzał zdezorientowany na Snape`a. Tylko dlatego, że w jego głosie nie doszukał się kpiny. No, może troszeczkę, ale to i tak było zadziwiające.<br>Severus usiadł na jego łóżku, swoimi czarnymi oczami niemal wywiercając mu dziurę w brzuchu.  
>- Masz – mruknął Snape i wydał się przy tym Harremu nieco speszony. Chłopiec oparł się plecami o ścianę i nieporadnie siadając, przyjął od profesora talerz z rosołem. – Trucizna na grypę.<p>

A potem wyszedł.


End file.
